Her Basic Nightmare
by kunami
Summary: When Nabiki finally gets a chance to relax on the weekend, she finds herself struggling to fight off her clone! (rated PG13 for strong language...hehe)


.::Disclaimer::. Ranma 1/2 doesnt belong to me, but to Ramuko Taka... Taka... O.o;; Taka something! I will be using some of the characters, so here I go...  
  
  
  
The sun rose up. It was morning time and the morning sun shone on Nabiki Tendou's eyes. She moaned softly and put her pillow over her head. Still sleepy, Nabiki yawned.  
  
"9:10..." said Nabiki, scratching her head. "Too early..." She dozed off.  
  
Kasumi Tendou softly pushed Nabiki.  
  
"Nabiki! It's 9:10! Your breakfast will get cold!" Kasumi pushed her once more.  
  
Nabiki just yawned and turned the other side.  
  
Kasumi whispered, "I made fish cakes..."  
  
Nabiki sniffed the air. The scent of fresh fish cakes caught her attention. She woke up and got out of bed. She quickly got dressed, ready for the weekend. She called a few friends to go shopping with her and then to go to a movie. She ran down the halls of the Tendou household.  
  
"Good morning," Nabiki said, sitting down. She quickly took 5 fish cakes and ate silently.  
  
"Nabiki! You didn't have to take all of them!" said the youngest sister, Akane.  
  
Nabiki ate the last one. "Oops. Must have slipped my mind." She winked at Akane.  
  
"Dad! Im going shopping with some friends."  
  
"Don't be back too late!" said Soun Tendou.  
  
Nabiki nodded and went out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"Nabiki! Where should we go shopping first?" asked Aiari.  
  
"I think we should go to Yum-Yum World," Nabiki said.  
  
At the candy store, Nabiki picked up a medium-sized bag and picked out every kind of candy in the shop. She imagined how good each one would taste.  
  
"That would be 678 yen please," said the friendly cashier.  
  
Nabiki was shocked. "600!" Nabiki bargained.  
  
"700!" shouted the cashier, a little furious at Nabiki's attitude and rudeness.  
  
"Fine." Nabiki payed only 600 in coins (knowing that the cashier wouldn't take long enough to count for her to make a quick exit) and left quickly. The cashier didnt even notice.  
  
"What movie should we watch? None of them are good..." said a disappointed Shoko.  
  
The crowd decided not to watch a movie. They wandered around town, in search for something to do.  
  
Nabiki was bored. She felt like sleeping. She suddenly came up with an idea.  
  
"Why don't we go swimming or something? Beats being bored," said Nabiki, still bored.  
  
"Sure!" they said.  
  
Nabiki and her small crowd of friends walked to the swimming pool, which was two blocks away from their present site.  
  
* * *  
  
At the pool, Nabiki went to the deep side.  
  
"Time to do a little exercising..." Nabiki swam far across the pool but accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you-" Nabiki was stunned. The person she bumped into looked exactly like her.  
  
Nabiki stared wide-eyed. She couldn't believe it. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. She was gone.  
  
"What?" Nabiki questioned. "This doesnt make sense..."  
  
Nabiki searched the swimming pool. She saw a crowd of faces but nothing more. She was scared alright.  
  
"Nabiki! Are you ok?" questioned the worried Aiari.  
  
"I think I'm going mad..." said Nabiki calmly. "I think i just saw a vision of myself...and then..." Nabiki fainted.  
  
Suddenly, Nabiki sunk to the bottom of the pool. The lifeguard saw and jumped into the water. She swam to where Nabiki drowned, but she wasnt there. The lifegaurd panicked.  
  
"Everyone out!" she shouted. "I'm draining the pool!"  
  
She took out a long, red tube. It wasnt big enough for Nabiki to go into, but big enough to suck out all the water in a few sucks. The water got drained, forming a whirlpool in the water. After all the water got sucked out, the lifegaurd took a peek. Nabiki wasnt there!!  
  
"Oh my..." the lifeguard saw nothing inside the pool. "How can this be...?"  
  
* * *  
  
Nabiki woke up. The bright mid-day sun shone on her. She was fully dressed. The sun soaked up the wetness from Nabiki. She woke up slowly, finding herself at the top of a mountain. She saw a shadowy figure.  
  
"What the hell am I doing here?" Nabiki shouted fiercely.  
  
Nabiki tried to take a better look at the stranger. She now saw two shawdowy figures, one taller than the other. She somehow got transported from the swimming pool to the mountian she was on top of right now.  
  
"Who the hell are you two?! Where am I?!" Nabiki shouted again.  
  
Nabiki wanted to take out the gun from her backpack (her protection from Soun Tendou because she doesnt do martial arts) and shoot them both down. She wanted to go home right now, but didnt know where she was to do so. She looked at the figures, as they turned around...  
  
* * *  
  
"Someone call the police!" cried the bewildered lifegaurd.  
  
The lifeguard released the water one more time to check if Nabiki got sucked in by accident.  
  
"Damn! This is no use! I did this for the 6th time already! Goddamn!" screamed the lifeguard, impatient and a little frightened.  
  
!!EEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR!!  
  
The police came into the swimming pool. They reached the lifeguard and talked to her. They seemed to be in a deep conversation. The crowd of swimmers watched and talked. They were freezing and were complaining loudly.  
  
"She just fainted and disappeared from the water!" argued the lifeguard.  
  
"Ma'am! There is no such thin-" argued back the cop.  
  
"Don't tell me that crap! Someone's life is on the line and you aren't doing shit to help her!" shouted the angry and worried lifeguard.  
  
"What do you expect from me?!!" said the police cop. "What you just said is not possible! How can a girl just disappear without a trace?!" said the police cop calmly, trying not to anger the lifeguard.  
  
"I SAW WHAT I SAW AND HELL CAN'T CHANGE THAT!" she screamed.  
  
They argued and argued. They didnt stop and the police cop didnt believe the lifeguard. The cops got in their cars and drove off, leaving the angry lifeguard behind. The lifeguard was still worried and didnt know what to do except to hope the best. She decided to pretend nothing happened 'til she could find out further on what was going on.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh my God..." said Nabiki.  
  
It was the same person from the swimming pool. She looked exactly like her. The same style, the same clothes, the same voice... it was almost like a clone.  
  
"So, you finally came, huh?" said the second Nabiki. "Well... if you are wondering, I came from a science lab in the far west of Japan. They're created to kill people. I was created by a mad scientist who wanted me to take revenge on his behalf. His name is Tomeono. He told me to choose a person that I wanted to look like, act like, and be. I obviously chose you because you had the most class. Smart, good style..." said the calm clone.  
  
"And then what?" said Nabiki, more furious than ever. "You wanted to take the place of me?" Nabiki just hissed and laughed.  
  
"Actually, you took the words right out of my mouth. He told me to kill the person I looked like most and replace him or her to find happiness. Well, that would be you!" the clone laughed hysterically.  
  
"You bitch!" shouted Nabiki. "So, who's your friend?" Nabiki pointed with disgust at the figure standing next to her.  
  
"Oh, yes. This is my boyfriend, Jin. Unfortunately, you won't be able to make friends with him. I'll kill you before you can!" shouted the clone.  
  
With that, she leaped at Nabiki and slapped her hard on the back. Nabiki fell down on the ground and turned around. She punched the clone on her face. Jin just sat down and watched, not cheering for anyone.  
  
"Dont the fuck touch me!" screamed Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki ran and tried to reach her backpack. The clone grabbed her backpack first.  
  
"What's the matter? Miss your widdle backpack?" teased the clone. She threw the backpack off the mountian and it fell into the river underneath the mountian. Now Nabiki was more pissed than ever! She got up.  
  
"You fucker!" With that, Nabiki socked the clone in the stomach.  
  
Jin couldn't stand it anymore so he separated them.  
  
"Stop! Stop fighting! You'll both end up dead!" Jin said.  
  
Jin said this because he didn't want Nabiki to die. He didnt really like the clone because he was human, and she was metal. He really liked Nabiki, but knew he shouldnt be on anyone's side.  
  
Nabiki spun a circle around Jin and then back to the clone. She kicked her stomach and stepped on her head, pushing her to the rocky ground.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" She stepped harder.  
  
The clone put her hands on Nabiki's foot and then picked it up. Nabiki went off balance and fell on the ground. Now the clone got on the ground and put her hands on Nabiki's neck. The clone tried to strangle Nabiki!  
  
"Stop!" Jin said.  
  
Jin picked up Nabiki and swung her to the ground.  
  
"If you want to kill Nabiki, go past me first..." warned Jin.  
  
"Jin... why are you protecting her?!!" said the clone angrily.  
  
Jin didnt answer. He was mad, but didn't answer.  
  
"Fine!" challenged the clone.  
  
In the next 15 minutes, the clone was half dead. Jin stared, still mad. Nabiki made a secret escape. Jin didnt even notice.  
  
"Nabiki?" Jin looked around. She was no where to be found.  
  
* * *  
  
"Dad... I'm home... Kasumi..." Nabiki said. Nabiki felt very dizzy.  
  
Soun screamed, "Nabiki! What happened? Why are you all bruised? Who did this to you?!"  
  
Kasumi came out. She saw Nabiki and quickly ran to her.  
  
"Nabiki?! What happened? Are you alright?!" Kasumi was worried.  
  
"Clone... mountians... strangled me... ran..." Nabiki fainted. 


End file.
